witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Night of Long Fangs
|Starting_icon = toussaint |Type = main baw |Image = BaW the night of long fangs.jpg |Location = Beauclair |Level = 47 |Previous = Capture the Castle |Next = Blood Simple Beyond Hill and Dale... |Enemies = Garkain Bruxa Alp Fleder Katakan }}The Night of Long Fangs is a main quest in the . Walkthrough This quest immediately starts after the end of the last one, 3 days later and with no luck finding Dettlaff. You can be polite or answer however you wish to the duchess, though the more rude answers will cause some shock from the others. Before much else can be said, a wounded soldier appears: apparently Dettlaff made good on his word and is attacking the city. A bruxa will then appear that you must fight. Afterwards, a long conversation starts with Regis, where you discuss both options. What you initially choose here though won't be set in stone, it merely determines if Regis accompanies you into the infested city or not (only choosing to find Syanna will he go with you, otherwise you're on your own for awhile). There are 2 different paths to complete this quest, both of them leading to different missions and outcomes. However, if you wish to learn more about Orianna, you can seek her out first then backtrack to finding Syanna when Regis asks you a final time at the docks. Note that the city is crawling with monsters in almost every alley so it's best to take the most straightforward path to an objective than go exploring (unless you wish to get some loot or XP). If you chose to head down on your own to the city, as you make your way from the palace to the city's bridge, you might encounter a katakan trying to devour one of the guards, who you can choose to save or not. Head into the city where, as soon as you cross the bridge, a garkain drops down and attacks nearby guards. Further along, if you're following the objective's path, just east of The Ducal Camerlengo is another bruxa. If you instead try to take the southern path at the Camerlengo, a fleder will attack at the end of that alley. Still following the path indicated will take you to the first section to find Damien, even if you're trying to find Orianna. Explosions go off in the building as you see a fleder near the center of the square. Kill it, then, if trying to find Damien or just want some extra XP, use your Witcher Senses to examine one of the bodies and the blood trail going between the Infirmary and the other buildings, which is the same path one must take to Orianna. A man on fire will cross your path but there's nothing you can do for him. Continue following the path leads to a wagon barricade you can examine before entering the main market area of Beauclair, now occupied by both an alp and bruxa. Deal with the ladies, and now it's time for the paths to split. you can still seek out Damien here and then go find Orianna after speaking with him, before running off to get Syanna. Go see Orianna Continue following the indicated path southeast, where around the turn, near Dupont & Sons, you'll run into another garkain. Then head straight to Lady Orianna's estate to find her. Just outside her door are some guards talking and their conversation changes a bit depending if you already found Damien or not. You can listen to them or hurry inside. Orianna seems in a bit of a hurry. You can talk some but ultimately you'll have no choice but to go with her to the local orphanage, no matter what you say. Once you get there, you'll clearly see something's wrong. You can use Axii on the boy for some extra XP and then talk with him to learn what happened. Afterwards, you can try to suggest tending to the boy's wounds, but Orianna feels it's more important to find the beast that attacked and she'll deal with the wounds. This then starts the next quest, Blood Simple. Go find Syanna Follow the tracks north and, as you near the Cianfanelli Bank, you see yet another fleder just outside it. After you kill it, it'll cut to talking to Damien. Choose whatever you like and he'll reveal that he last saw Syanna being escorted to the palace's playroom. If Regis is with you, you can either head straight to the playroom or tell him you'll meet him there. If you head straight there, mind the fleder that attacks as you get close. If Regis isn't with you, interact with the nearby birds to let Regis know where to meet, then make your way to the palace. However be prepared as you cross the bridge and make your way up the hill, as an alp is here and further up, a fleder. Or, if you don't feel like fighting yet more vampires, ride Roach to the meeting point, just outside the playroom's door. If you changed your mind at the end of Blood Simple and decide to go find Syanna and didn't seek out Damien yet, Regis explains he already talked with Damien and learned Syanna was last seen headed towards the old playroom and will cut to the two being just outside the room. You can examine a body just outside the door, but don't learn much from it. Interact with the door and Regis will use his abilities to unlock it shortly for you. Inside, you can examine the globe right in front of the entrance but it's not important. Head upstairs to find numerous objects, to which Regis will make some amusing anecdotes about. However, the only thing you really need to examine is the journal, which will cut to Geralt reading aloud the various entries. While only one of them (about the Land of a Thousand Fables...) is needed to exit out of the book, be sure to read all of them for later interactions. Once done, interact with the painting near the stairs to find a hidden golden key, then go to the locked wardrobe and open it to find the book. Once you interact with the book, your choice in paths is set. If you suddenly change your mind or want to learn more about Orianna first, this is the time to do it. Journal entry : It was painfully clear the audience with the duchess would not be a pleasant one. For Geralt and Regis had failed to establish Dettlaff's whereabouts, though not for lack of trying. Matters, alas, quickly took an even more tragic turn. When Geralt failed to deliver Syanna to the lover betrayed, he fulfilled his threat and sent down upon Beauclair and its environs a plague of horrid beasts. The witcher immediately resumed his efforts to find and confront Dettlaff. : Geralt seeks out Damien: :: Geralt heeded Regis' advice and would seek to resolve the crisis through peaceful means. To do so, he would need to fulfill the vampire blackmailer's demand and free Syanna. He now needed to establish where this troublemaker was being held. The witcher suspected he could extract this information from Captain Damien de la Tour, the duchess' confidant in such matters. : Geralt seeks out Orianna: :: Geralt had decided - Dettlaff could not be considered harmless. True, he was doubtless a sentient creature as well as Regis' close friend - but no. The witcher would resolve matters with his blade. To do this, Geralt would need to force Dettlaff to reveal himself, then to fight. And this in turn required him to find one of only a handful of ancient vampires remaining in the world. And the only one who could help him with the latter was that legend of the Beauclairois boheme, Orianna. Objectives * Kill the vampire. (200 ) * Try to find Damien: ** Kill the vampire. (20 ) ** Follow Regis. (if Regis is with you) ** Kill the vampire. ** Kill the vampire. ** Use your Witcher Senses to track down Damien. ** Follow Damien's unit using your Witcher Senses. ** Kill the vampire attacking Damien's unit. (200 ) ** Go to the playroom. ** If Regis isn't with you: *** Talk to the birds to inform Regis where he should meet you. *** Meet Regis at the palace. ** Get inside the playroom. ** Search the playroom to find out what happened to Syanna. ** Find the book "The Land of a Thousand Fables." * Try to find Orianna: ** Kill the vampire. Trivia * The name of this quest is a reference to Night of the Long Knives, a purge of political opponents in Nazi Germany from 30 June to 2 July 1934. It may also allude to the Night of Knives and Torches, an event in the Witcher saga. de:Die Nacht der langen Zähne Category:Blood and Wine quests